1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic pumps. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved reservoir for use with an electrohydraulic pump resulting in a less expensive and simpler system than previously available.
2. Disclosure Information
It is well known to provide heat sinks for electronics modules utilizing diecast aluminum to dissipate heat generated by high power electronics components such as field effect transistors, voltage regulators, diodes, etc. The heat sinks may be internal to the control module or even integrated into the outer cover of the control module itself to provide exposure to external ambient air for enhanced cooling. The ability of these known heat sinks to dissipate heat is restrained by the temperature of the ambient air. In an automobile, the underhood temperatures can range considerably higher than the ambient temperature of the air surrounding the vehicle due to the operation of the internal combustion engine. Cooling an electronics module has thus presented a challenge for those applications where the control module is located in the harsh underhood environment.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a heat sink for a control module in an underhood environment capable of satisfactorily dissipating heat from the heat generating electronics components.